


Pgthesaltycosplayer/reader oneshots

by Pgthesaltygremlin



Category: TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddles, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Stress, Suicide mentions, TikTok, coffee dates, hand holding, oneshots?, pg goes by clay or gremmie, selfharm mentions, simping, soft, soft dates, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgthesaltygremlin/pseuds/Pgthesaltygremlin
Summary: Uh- fluff- cuddles snuggles stress. If I’m gonna get even bigger in fame I wanna be the first person to write fanfic abt me so HAH!
Relationships: Pgthesaltycosplayer/reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Ahahaha request what scenarios you wanna see


	2. Spoopy movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh- scary movie?

You sat in the living room, phone in hand as you scrolled through tiktok. Clay was in the other room, he’d been streaming his recently newly made Minecraft smp. He wasn’t a big streaming, both he and you knew that but it didn’t matter as he enjoyed streaming as well as playing Minecraft. He usually streamed for around an hour whenever he did stream so it didn’t take up to much time and so he could do other things that he needed to get done. Your thoughts were disrupted when you heard the sound of a door opening, you turned to look over in the direction of the noise to see clay exiting the room that you share well it was more his room to be fair as he owned the apartment but you were currently now living with him so technically it was both of yours. He wore a large knitted brown sweater that was a couple sizes to large for him by the fact that the sleeves were way longer then his arms. It was like a dress due to the fact it literally covered his boxers, but in reality you knew clay just liked oversized clothing. He looked tired, his hair messy and the messily tied bun hidden in his beanie. You turned off your phone and set it down on the coffee table and gave him a soft smile, he was quick to return the smile and with that he made his way over to the couch to sit by you. Clay was known to be bouncy and energetic in his videos online and he had a decent following on tiktok due to his cosplays and now recent tik toks of his smp. It was rare for those not close to him to see him not energetic and bubbly unlike those who knew him very well, you got to see the sleepy, worn out side of him more often though as you two were together. It didn’t take him long to find a comfy position, resting his head in your lap as you pet his hair softly. “Hey there. Did you finish streaming?” You asked gently not wanting to be to loud. He mummers something that sounded like a yes so you nodded, reaching for the remote to the tv. You scrolled through Netflix not removing your other hand that was currently occupied with his hair. “Do you wanna watch a scary movie?” You asked him, he responded with a sleepy nod to which you smiled and scrolled through the genre of scary horror movies, eventually you settled on choosing it chapter 2. You threw a blanket around both you and clay and settled down to watch the movie, you pressed play and leaned back. During a science where the clown pennywise popped out and creating quite a disturbing display clay had jumped in his spot, quickly hiding his face in your chest as he gripped your hoodie tightly. You held him close, rubbing his back and reassuring him that everything was okay and that this was just a movie, he was quick to calm down as you whispered words of reassurance to him. After a couple minutes he let you know that he was okay and that you could unpause them movie, you nodded and did so. Towards the end of the movie you had began shifting in your spot to get more comfortable when you realized that clay was still, and that he was in fact sleeping peacefully, his head in your lap as he snored softly every now and then. Deciding that him not being woken up was more important than your need for comfort you simply leaned back and rested your head against the cushions of the couch, allowing your eyes to droop closed and yourself to drift off to sleep with clay in your lap. You could finish the movie some other day 


	3. Beautiful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad. ALSO TW: SELFHARM AND MENTIONS OF SUICIDE

Clay sat in his room, soft sobs echoing throughout to the hallway as he was curled up in the corner hugging his knees tightly. Blood dropped down his thigh down his leg, pooling beneath him on the wooden floor. A blade lay next to him, discarded clumsily. His hair was down, beanie thrown somewhere in the room. His phone lay somewhere on the floor near him buzzing faintly, he had probably at least a billion missed calls by now. The reason behind these calls were due to his status, it had been a whole suicide note most likely, he had a ptsd attack earlier and a few had known at the time. The rest were later informed but that was only after they saw his status. Clay hadn’t been doing to well recently, you see he really wasn’t ever doing to well just some days he wasn’t as sad as other days. Today was worse than other days though, he had fallen down that dark deep hole, one he wasn’t able to escape and climb out of this time. He was ripped from this thoughts by the sound of his front door opening and someone running through. You bolted through into his room, eyes growing wide when you saw him, and well the blood and blade. You faultered with your words before giving up on trying to make sense of speaking and instead ran to him, hugging him tightly as you rubbed his back. He sobbed into your chest, unable to speak properly. You carefully scooped him up and carried him to the bathroom, setting him down on the bathroom sinks counter. You retrieved a towel and wet it with warm water, grabbing the first aid kit from the medicine cabinet as well before returning to him. You got to work on cleaning his wounds with the towel and antibiotic cream, afterwards you then bandaged them up before putting everything away. You turned to him, he only broke down sobbing. You went over and just held him, simply holding the trembling and sobbing boy in your arms. At some point he had softened his crying before stopping completely, you carried him back to the bed and set him down. You threw away the blade and cleaned up the blood on the floor with a towel and cleaning supplies. After you had finished you climbed into bed with him, pulling him into your arms and resting you head on his. “Your beautiful...” you whispered to him, kissing his forehead.


	5. Soft kisses and butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahah butterflies go brrrr

You sat in your chair, today was one of the days where you streamed. You mostly streamed bed ears or your hardcore Minecraft world but sometimes you’d play other games and stream those. Soft lofi played in the back from a speaker, your rooms lights served to create a soft and peaceful mood while you streamed. “Oh- c’mon! Oh hey! Thank you for the Dono dude-?” You stopped halfway through your sentence when you heard your bedroom door open, your viewers were asking who wit was as the person hadn’t gotten in view of the camera yet. A small figure poked their head in the room, messy brown hair in a rushed man bun and a beanie in hand. “Oh? Hello clay!” You said, smiling at him to which he waddled into your room anxiously. He wore a couple sizes to large white t shirt and boxers along with grey thigh highs, you’d bought him a pack of thigh highs to which he had taken a liking to very much. He glanced around the room for a second or two before wandering over to where you sat at your chair. “Clay say hi to chat!” You said happily to which he turned his attention to the stream and camera, the chat was very excited and welcomed him warmly, they knew that you and him had been dating but they rarely ever got to see him and you together. Clay raised his hand and made a small wave before climbing into your lap, facing you and resting his head against your chest. “Dawww.” You cooed, using your spare hand to pet his hair while the other was using the mouse to exit the game so that you could turn your full attention to the non verbal boy in your lap. The chat was absolutely loving this and was saying all sorts of cute things about it. Clay looked up at you, soft freckles dotted his face going across his nose to his cheeks. You smiled down at him softly to which his cheeks flushed a light rose color that stood out from his pale skin. He leaned forward a bit, signaling for attention from you to which you gladly agreed to. You leaned down and kissed him softly on his lips, he immediately melted into the kiss, it was gentle ans sweet, causing his tummy to flutter with butterflies and a warm fuzzy feeling. You pulled away and smiled, rubbing his back gently. He purred softly, burying his face into your sweater, his fingers grasping the edges of your soft sweater. He was quick to fall asleep to which you smiled down at him before carrying on playing your game for your stream but not before you placed another quick kiss on his forehead. You smiled and logged back into the game. All was good


End file.
